I'll Always Wait for you
by Whatiflove16
Summary: A love story for people who believe that happily ever afters don't come easily. Wendy is getting married tomorrow. Who is this strange suitor and how is he connected to Hook? Wendy and Peter in the end I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm soo excited to be writing for you guys. Now please bear with me this is my first fan fiction ever, i just signed up tonight. This story is for you select few who believe in the tales that make the characters go through some turmoile before they find their happily ever after. I'm happy to take any criticism you might have, ENJOY!**

* * *

Wendy sat draped across the seat by the nursery window. It was her last night there, and she thought it fitting that her happiness should end where it hit its peak eight years ago. That time when Peter Pan came and she finally felt desire for the first and last time in her life. Oh how that time was brief. It had only taken a night, but a night was all she needed to find her one true love. A boy in green tights! Aboy who never wanted to grow up. A boy who never wanted her she thought sadly. Why would he anyway? Why would anyone give away their imortality for someone as plain as me she asked herself.

She changed her perspective from the clock to a star in the distance. It was not the biggest star. It didn't have to be. The magic and happiness that pulsed from it was enough to put all the others to shame. She wondered if he forgot her. Did he even have the thimble, the "kiss" that she had given him all those years ago. Was it on a chain around his neck like the acorn, his "kiss" he had given her that very same night. The night where she profesed her love to him and he blew her off like she was a mad woman who escaped her cell. She would not cry she told herself, but wendy couldn't stop the solitary tear that slid down her cheek and splashed on the window sill as she relived the heartbreak.

_"Peter!", she cried out to him. The dance was over suddenly, and Peter pulled away leaving her floating all alone in the air. She went after him and grabbed his arm from behind."peter!", she tried again. Peter turned around and glared at her and then yanked his arm away as if Hook himself had touched him. Wendy shrunk back from the raw intensity in his eyes._

_ "Don't touch me!", he roared. Wendy yelped and pulled away, retreating even furthur into the shadows of the trees. Peter looked at her in alarm and then guilt. He stood uncertainly in front of her. His hands awkwardly at his sides. Peter seemed to be struggling with something, it was clear at the expression on his face. Wendy heasitantly reached out and touched his hand. His gazed turned towards where their flesh met."Stop that", he said._

_"Stop what" she asked him._

_"That, this feeling", he gesticulated wildly."I don't like it when my heart races around you"_

_Wendy gaped at him."you feel that too?"_

_"Yes", he anwsered miserably."I can't seem to think around you, and when we touch, something happens, I don't know what it is but I don't like it." Wendy's face fell._

_"Are you sure Peter?"_

_"Yes, why", he asked suspiciously."Do you know what it is?"_

_"It's love", she replied quietly._

_"Love?", he said to himself."We are in love? You are inlove with me?"_

_"I believe so", Wendy said."Do you like it", she asked him with her words, but really was giving him the hammer that could pootentially crush her heart._

_"I", Peter paused. He snuck a glance at Wendy. She looked extremely nervous. Was it this love thing he wondered. Peter posed a question." Wendy is love for grown ups?"_

_Wendy wanted to lie to him. She really did. She wanted to say no and that she loved him too, but as soon as she looked at those blue green eyes she was lost. Wendy couldn't trick him like that. She merely nodded, and Peter's nose imediantly wrinkled in disgust._

_"love is for grown ups? What a dreadful thing it sounds like. I shall never fall in love, not with you not with anyone!" Wendy had no time to speak for Peter winked and gave her a lopsided grin before he took off into the sky leaving her all alone._

* * *

Wendy stiffled the sob that rose in her throat, and stood up from the bench. She wiped her watery eyes, promising herself she would never cry over that ignorant boy ever again. She would never think of neverland, or the mermaids, or the faries, or Peter Pan. It would be her undoing. She was to be wedded tomorrow to a seemingly polite man whom she had nothing in common with, but still what else was she to do? Only one could ever call her his, and that person, she decided she was done waiting for. This was the last night she would ever leave the window open for Peter Pan. Wendy carefully pushed the happiness, the friendship, the adventure, and the love out of her life. The window was closed, and she realised she was all alone. All alone except for the man that watched her shut the window for the first time in the eight years he'd known her. Peter Pan was to late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! No reviews yet, I promise it will get more exciting from here. Please read.**

* * *

His mouth dropped open. No words could convey the extreme hurt and disappointment he felt in this moment. Wendy had finally forgotten him. The nursery window he had so often flown threw to see that golden haired girl was shut. Of course the space between he and Wendy that was just now created was so much more than physical. It was as if half of his heart had been cut away leaving him an empty pit of despair. Wendy was lost to him now, she had grown up.

Then again, hadn't he? Peter looked down at himself. He was no longer the twelve year old boy that had snuck into the nursery looking for his shadow all those years ago. During those lonely days he noticed that he was growing taller, his voice had gotten deeper, and hair had started growing in all types of places. Peter was suddenly furious. This had to be Wendy's fault. Everything had been fine until she showed up with her serious attitude, reprimanding tounge, that if not displeased was quite funny. She also had those sky blue eyes and creamy white skin, and a voice that even the mermaids would envy. She was just so...

Peter shook his head. No he would not think of her right now. In fact he would not think of her ever again. Peter decided that he would banish her name from his thoughts. No never again would he think of Wendy Darling. She had shut him out and away from her life. Wendy made her choice and it was now time for him to leave. Although he tried Peter could not keep that tear from falling down his face and into the darkness of the night. With a final look at the house, Peter leapt from his perch and flew to the window sill. He cautiously pushed against the glass, hoping for a squeak that would reveal himself to Wendy, but as fate would have it the window gave way without a sound. Peter looked around the room and saw Wendy at her dresser. She seemed to be looking at something in her jewlry box. Peter scowled, it was probably her wedding ring. Yes he knew she was to be married. He over heard John and Michael talking about the wedding a few days ago.

* * *

" _John, what do you think of Jarrod?"_

" _Jarrod, why I think he's a fine fellow. He's quite taken with Wendy."_

" _Yes John, but aren't you worried at all? We barely know this man. Why I heard he was, well you know... short tempered with his late wife."_

_" Jarrod, short tempered? Never! He is one of the most respectable people I know at the office. He would never do something so, so, so vile and unseemly as that." John was fuming now. He was the logical type of lad who focused on the first impression instead of the things that mattered. Right from the start Michael didn't like that Jarrod, but he seemed to be the only one who felt that way. Wendy was too heart broken after Peter had failed to return to the nursery to be suspicious. She was lost in a fog of despair that clouded her judgemnet and blocked her eyes from the truth. It seemed only Michael knew the true nature of things, he was like that in this way. Alas because of his age, people only saw the silly teenage boy, and not the intellect that lay beneath his lanky frame. Michael sighed, and let the conversation end._

* * *

When Peter saw this exchange he honestly didn't know what to think. What did Michael mean Jarrod was short tempered? Just because he might get mad sometimes doesn't mean he's a bad person. Michael was probably worried for nothing. Retreating from his mind Peter was pulled back to the present. He was holding his kiss from Wendy in the palm of his hand. He gave the kiss a meaningful squeeze and set it on the inside of the window sill. Then as quietly as it opened the window closed without a sound. Peter looked sadly at Wendy's back, and then turned and flew away.

* * *

Wendy turned around from her dresser. She had just closed the window and was taking her jewlry off when she felt a slight breeze on her neck. Wendy whirled around hoping to find Peter there, but all she saw was a dark room with a shut window.

She tip toed over to the window and peered outside, nothing. With a sad sigh she glided her hand over the wood letting the cracks and bumps forge her path until she hit something. Wendy grasped the small object in between her fingers and lifted it into the light. When she saw what it was she gasped and her eyes watered. Peter Pan had left her, and she held his kiss in her hand to prove it. Wendy thought she should throw it out. She should get rid of it, because after all she didn't care about the stupid thimble. Of course that would just be an elaborate lie,and she couldn't lie to herself when it came to Peter. Especially when it came to him. So, Wendy unclasped her chain that contained the acorn from around her neck and slid the thimble on. Just because he doesn't love her, didn't mean that she could stop loving him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN PETER PAN, MUCH TO MY DISAPPOINTMENT.**

* * *

"_Wendy, Wendy can i come in?"_

Wendy turned around and shooed the maids away. Then carefully she studied her appearance in the mirror. If she weren't so sad Wendy might've been crying tears of joy. The dress her mother chose really was beautiful. It was white of course, but there was a light pink tint to it. The bodice sparkled, just as the rest of the dress did. Layers of light pink flowed from her waist and draped over her body perfectly. On the waist were fabric flowers with sparkling diamond centers. The satin sleves were draped off of her shoulders. The veil that covered her face was layered with small embroidered flowers, and on her neck hidden beneath her layers was the chain that held the two most important kisses in the world. She gulped, the necklace seemed to be scolding her for getting married today. The weight felt more that the megar ounces it was. Wendy turned around and called to her mother.

_"Yes mother." _Wendy's mother opened the door and gasped as she studied her daughter. She shut the door quietly behind her and let her eyes wander over Wendy's gown. Her eyes watered with happy tears, and her hand flew to her mouth.

_"Oh Wendy", _her voice wobbled slightly. Wendy turned her gaze from the acorn to her mom and smiled.

_"Mother you look beautiful."_

_"You do to Wendy, like an angel."_

_"Mother",_ she grabbed her hand,_"please mother it's just a dress."_

_"No Wendy this isn't just a dress, it's THE dress. This is the dress that you'll marry your true love in. This is every little girl's dream, to be where you are now. About to walk down the isle and marry the man of your dreams. Oh Wendy."_

Wendy's mother sat down on a nearby chair as happy tears cascaded down her cheeks. Wendy went down with her mother and bent so they were level. She took her other hand and squeezed. Wendy's mom looked at her and smiled. The two women stood and hugged each other. When they parted Wendy's mother took her hand and led her towards the churches entrance."_Come, it's time."_

* * *

The music started. Peter could hear the organ playing the traditional wedding music flow through the church. He flew closer to the window and looked in. The pews were filled with tons of people. He never knew families could be so big. Peter studied the atire of the participants down below searching for his golden haired, blue eyed beauty that broke his heart the night before. He heard that the bride was supposed to wear white at these things but although he spotted a few guests wearing it none of them were Wendy.

Suddenly everyone rose from their seats. Peters ears perked up at the doors at the end of the church opened. Out stepped two figures. The first was a rather plump man in a black tuxedo. In his younger years he looked like he could've had a full set of dark black hair. However as everyone must, he aged. The black was almost completely gone. The grey and white hairs looked more obvious now to peter than they did all those years ago. He wore white gloves and his arm was linked with someone elses. It was now the second figure revealed herself. Peter's mouth dropped open."_Wendy"_, he whispered to himself.

What a sight Wendy was. Even though her face was blocked by the veil Peter would've recognized that figure anywhere. She looked absolutely stunning in her dress. A surge of desire went through Peter as he pressed closer onto the colored glass. He watched through the blue panes as Wendy slowly walked down the isle. Her steps were small and tentative. She seemed to be leaning slightly back, almost as if she didn't want to be here. One might make the assumption that she didn't want to be there. However, Peter, consumed with a mixture of love and despair misinterpreted her actions. "_Probably wants to let the moment last",_ he muttered to himself. He continued to watch her progress towards the priest and a tall, dark, muscular man who until now has had his back towards Peter. So this is the sutior John and Micheal were discussing Peter thought. Wendy reached the end and the man turned to face the priest with her.

Why was he so familiar?! Peter looked at Wendy's fiancee and immediantly didn't like him, and no not because of jealousy, this was something else. He wasn't sure where, but Peter had seen this face before. This face or something like it. With a lazer like quality Peter analyzed this stranger. He had short black curly hair. He looked french, with a long nose and pale skin. Although his moulth was closed, it looked like the kind of moulth that belonged to a person who would smile while others suffered. But nothing, nothing compared to those dark, beady black eyes. They reminded him of a crows eyes. How he hated those birds. This man was not good news, he could tell. Lost in his own thoughts Peter didn't notice that the priest had finished speaking. His attention was suddenly diverted from his thoughts and to Wendy's now new husband as he lifted her veil. From his little piece of glass Peter couldn't see clearly everyone's expressions. He could only tell that Wendy was smiling, and he immediantly reprimanded himself for thinking that this man, this Jarrod was bad. If Wendy was in love with him then how could he be bad? Suddenly he heard the priest as he belowed the last few words.

_"You may now kiss the bride."_

The couple leaned into each other and kissed. Not a short one, but a long deep intamite kiss. Peter cringed and flew as fast as he could far away from the church. Little did poor Peter know, the kissed was forced. Jarrod had crushed his lips to Wendys before she could think about how she longed for Peter to be standing next to her, and once he had her he didn't stop. She expected it to be short but he held her so tightly all she could do was stand there and let him kiss her. The whole time thinking about Peter.


	4. Chapter 4

**The wedding is over. Peter has flown off back to Neverland, but wait, who is the figure standing in the back of the church? What is he doing and who is his friend?**

* * *

The last of the guests were filing out of the church, and most of them didn't notice the slight bugles in the shadows of the upper pews. Those who did could just make out the out lines of two figures in the back. For some peculiar reason this set them on edge, but of course in times of distress the brain does what it always does. It eliminates the fear with a veil of ignorance over the eyes. The few who noticed, convinced themselves it was nothing more than a shadow. They laughed at themselves under their breath, and left the church without a second thought. When the crowd had left, the grand doors shut, and the echo had faded, when there was absolute silence only then did the figures move.

The taller of the two rose from his sitting position. With his hands behind his back he slowly descended the stairs to the rails that prevented fatal falls from the upper pews. The man then turned to his companion who was still seated in the back and called to him.

"_Mr. Smee, would you come over here?"_

_"Yes Sir, right away cap'n."_ Mr. Smee jumped up from his seat and tried to squeeze through the pews, but alas his plump figure made it rather difficult to get by. He struugled to free himself of his constricting position, and with a final push he stumbled out. The Hook rolled his eyes at his pathetic friend. It took another five minutes before Mr. Smee finally stood next to him.

"_Mr. Smee, do you see that window in the back, right there? The one right above the alter?" _The captin pointed with his hook towards the opposite end of the church so Smee could see.

_"Yes cap'n", _he anwsered.

_"Well, right in that spot I witnessed the most wonderful glorious thing."_

_"What's that cap'n?"_

_"I saw Peter Pan's heart shatter, and what's even better, I saw Wendy's heart break too."_

_"Heart broken, Wendy? But cap'n she got married. Aren't all lasses happy on their wedding day? Why I even saw her smile walking out the church."_

_"Mr. Smee",_ said the captin in a knowing tone."_ I know when someone is heart broken, and trust me Wendy and Peter's faces proved to me today that they are just that, I couldn't be more happy than I am at this moment. I wasn't sure if he would be able to wed Wendy, but it seems as though I over estimated the magnitude of Wendy's heart break, and now that Peter has been crushed Neverland is mine. I will rule them all."_

_"Yes cap'n, but if I may ask Sir, who is the man you speak of?" _Mr. Smee cringed, awaiting an angry response from the captin, but Hook only laughed.

"_Mr. Smee, could you not see the resemblance between Wendy's husband and I? I am talking about my son."_

* * *

**_Woah, what just happened there? I await your reviews._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now let us go to Neverland. We've seen everyone except Tinkerbell, so here she is. Okay, Okay, so I admit up until now i've been winging it, but I think I know what i'm going to do. I am totally open to any suggestions that you may have about this story.**

* * *

_"Tinkerbell, the queen would like a word."_

Tinkerbell looked up from her magnifying glass. At this moment she was working on a faster flying sled for the winter fairies. She was just finishing up the motor when she heard fairy Mary's voice over head. Tinkerbell wiped the oil from her hands and looked up.

_"Me, but why?" _

_"I don't rightly know dear, but you best get up there, wouldn't want to keep her waiting."_

_"Okay, thanks Fairy Mary!"_

Tinkerbell nodded at her elder and flew up from her work bench towards the pixie dust tree. There she spotted the queen bent over the pool of pixie dust. She seemed to be looking at something in the dust, and Tinkerbell quietly approached her hunched form. She leaned ever so slightly over the queen's shoulder trying to catch a glimpse of what she was looking at. However she saw nothing but the pixie dust. Tinkerbell frowned, squinting into the golden specks. Suddenly the queen spoke.

"_Did anyone ever tell you it was rude to spy on others?"_

Tinkerbell lost her footing. She leaned back aand forth desperatley trying to gain control. The queen came up behind Tinkerbell and pulled her away from the dust. Tinkerbell blushed and smoothed out her skirts. Rsking further embarassment she glanced sideways at Clarian. She was standing silently at the edge of the pool, staring stone faced straight ahead. Carefully Tinkerbell fluttered over to the queen and stood at her side. They stood there for a while, and finally the queen sighed.

_"Tinkerbell."_

_"Yes my queen?"_ Tinkerbell dropped to one knee and bowed her head. The queen lifted Tinkerbell's head and pulled her up straight.

"_Tinkerbell, we need to leave."_

_"What", _Tinkerbell asked. "_Why?"_

_"Neverland is not safe anymore. If we stay everyone will be in terrible danger."_

_"I don't understand, Neverland is fine, Peter is in control, and..."_

_"No, he's not."_ Queen Clarian gestured Tinkerbell to the pool of dust."_Look." _The queen waved her hand over the dust and instantly it formed images. Tinkerbell stood mesmerized by the pictures while the queen narrated.

_"There is a prophecy about a boy. For a long time this boy lived in Neverland and never grew up, but then one night he met someone. A girl. He brought her to Neverland, and although her stay was brief it was enough to capture his heart. Do you know who I speak of."_

Tinkerbell nodded, still transfixed by the outlines of the boy and girl in the dust."_Peter and Wendy."_

_"Yes, when the boy returned her to her home, he felt sadness. Every night after that he returned to the girl in secret and watched her. The more time he spent with her the more he fell in love. In Neverland he began to grow up, but never realised what was happening to him."_

Tinkerbell gulped. She had noticed that Peter was not the same boy he had been all those years ago. She had also suspected that he was seeing Wendy at night when her and the lost boys had fallen asleep. This prophecy had to be about him. Tinkerbell peered closer into the dust.

_"One night this boy would go to the house of the girl he had fallen in love with on her wedding night. It is here he would make a choice, for the girl had been waiting for him to fly through her window and take her away. He did not, and the girl, angered shut her window, done waiting for him."_

_"Was she really?'', _Tinkerbell asked.

_"No, she wasn't. The girl, now a woman had always waited for him, and even though her mind told her no, her heart told her yes."_

_"Was she married to the other man?"_

_"Yes. The woman went through the ceremony, having no idea that he was watching. It broke both their hearts which broke Neverland. You see, the two had a special bond with the island. They were its life." _Clarian's tone suddenly changed into something darker."_When the two became broken, the island weakened its defenses, and allowed an evil to take controll. The source of all that was good was replaced with something so sinister everything changed. The mermaids disappeared, and sirens took their place. The indians were driven away by savages who destroyed everything. The fairies could not be found, only witches roamed the sky. The island turned into a wasteland."_

_"That's terrible queen Clarian, but what happened to the man?"_

_"He let it happen."_

_"What!?", _Tinkerbell yelled."_Peter would never!"_

_"He already has Tinkerbell. Peter will not venture back to the other world for a long time, and when he does he will have to convince Wendy that he loves her."_

_"Why would she need convincing? Shouldn't she be able to see that he loves her truly?"_

_"It will be very hard, in his absence her life will become very hard. There is a darkness that surrounds her. He will need to rescue her from it so they can return to Neverland and restore the order. This is why we must leave."_

Tinkerbell stepped aaway from queen Clarian with a look of horror on her face. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose trying to process the information. Clarian waited patiently for Tinkerbell's response. The tiny fairy looked up at the queen and posed a question.

"_Will Peter defeat this darkness?"_

_"That part, young one, is unknown. The outcome could be either way, but we must leave. Everyone has to go into hiding until it is safe."_

Tinkerbell furiously shook her head. Her voice turned icy and she spoke to the queen."_No, I will not leave Peter. I will help him in any way I can. As long as he needs me I will go to him."_

The queen smiled as if she expected this from the tiny Tinker fairy. Clarian nodded her head."_If this is what you wish, you may go to him, and help him. He is at Skull Island in his secret hideout below the rock. Go to him Tinkerbell take this." _Clarian handed Tinkerbell a small pouch to tie around her neck."_Take this whenever you need pixie dust wish for it and it will appear, good luck."_

Tinkerbell's eyes began to water as she looked at the queen's gift. If she were to fail to help Peter then she would never see this tree, or her friends again. She swallowed her tears and nodded to the queen. She turned to go but was suddenly pulled into an embrace by Clarian herself."_You can do this Tinkerbell just have faith, trust, and"_

_"Pixie dust",_ Tinkerbell finished. She wiped her eyes and with a final nod to the queen flew off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ihave dress rehersals for my dance recital on Sunday tomorrow so I won't be able to updat until may be Thursday. Okay so today I caught myself writing a future chapter in math. OOPS! It's going to be really good though, at least I hope it is. If anyone reads this PLEASE COMMENT ON THIS STORY, THANKS! : )**

* * *

When Tinkerbell left the safety of the pixie dust tree she didn't know the world that would meet her eyes. As she flew above the Neverland forest Tinkerbell noticed the darkening sky. The clouds hung ominously overhead Neverland threatening to unleash chaos on the island. The only rain Neverland had known was a nice sunshower. The clouds had never been this black and the wind never this cold. Tinkerbell shivered against the sudden breeze that chilled deep into her soul. Her precious home was already changing. Peter must be home she thought.

Tinkerbell was almost at Skull Island now. She flew lower to the sea so the winds overhead wouldn't knock her back to Pixie Hollow. Looking ahead she saw the mermaids out in the lagoon. Tinkerbell sped up to the girls waving her arms wildly. They finally noticed her, and the group turned to the tiny fairy to address her.

"_Tinkerbell, what is happening?"_

_"Listen there isn't much time to explain, but you need to go. You all need to hide, something is coming."_

_"Something,"_ the asked confusedly,"_what is coming?"_

Before Tinkerbell could anwser them a deafening screech sounded from somewhere across the ocean. The creatures all grabbed their ears trying to block out the maddening call. The water suddenly began to turn black in the distance. Tinkerbell anxiously looked at the mermaids and gesticulated towards the blue that was quickly receeding.

"_Quickly you need to dive. Find sanctuary in the deep, queen Clarian said that you needed to go into hiding until the darkness is gone. Now go!"_

Some of the mermaids nodded at Tinkerbell and said their farewells before diving below, but some stayed. Tinkerbell gestured for them to follow their sisters. She practically tried to force them to go down before the inky blackness descended upon them.

"_Go!",_ she shouted at the remaining mermaids.

_"No",_ they replied with stone faces."_We will not let those dark sorceresses take control of this lagoon. It belongs to us and we will defend to the death our right to it. We have lived a long time little one. To die for Neverland would be an honor now go."_

Tears now freely falling down her face, Tinkerbell nodded and saluted the brave elders who stayed. She flew to the top of the cliff overlooking the lagoon and watched as the mermaids made their final stand. The black inky water engulfed the lagoon. It reeked of toxins and death. Tinkerbell almost gagged on its putrid odors. The mermaids seemed unfazed however. They formed a line and swam to the edge of the lagoon. The siren scream sounded again and they gripped their ears. Tinkerbell lost her balance and fell to her knees in agony. Through her tears she looked down upon the scene again and discovered the mermaids were not alone. Swimming up to them were the most vile, ugly creatures Tinkerbell had ever seen. They had black slimy tails with sharp pointed fins. Their skin was a disgusting grey color. They had long purple hair that was tangled in knots and snarls. When they opened their mouths fangs as sharp as their fingers were shown dripping with a black venom, but the worst was their eyes. They were nothing but beady black orbs of darkness. they seemed empty of all life. Only the urge to taint and destroy could be seen. Those eyes could make even the bravest weep in terror.

The sirens and mermaids barred their teeth at eachother and snarled. The two species wound up and in a sudden movement pounced on eachother. Water went flying everywhere as the battle urged on. Tinkerbell watched in horror as the mermaids were cut down one by one. Through the punches and stabs Tinkerbell watched a blonde mermaid with pink flowers in her hair be poisoned by the toxic water. The siren jabbed at her ribs with her fingers makin the mermaid cry out in pain. When she dropped her hands to hold her bleeding wounds the siren grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her into the inky water. Her head was held under by the siren forcing her to inhale the poison. After a few moments of struggling the mermaid slumped and didn't move again. Across the lagoon others were being taken down. Every time a mermaid was stabbed by a siren's tail a green puss flowed from the wound and into the water. The mermaid's body turned black. Her hair fell out and her tail shriveled up. What was left was a black corpse that the sirens greedily ate. One by one they all fell until only one was left. She was the elder that had told Tinkerbell to leave minutes before the creatures came. She stood surrounded by the sirens who were greedily licking their lips and baring their teeth. The mermaid lifted her chin and raised the piece of drift wood she had been fighting with.

"_For Neverland!",_ she defiantly yelled. The sirens unable to contain themselves any longer dove towards the lone mermaid. Tinkerbell saw a flash of her blue tail and then she was no more. The tiny fairy sobbed at the sight she had just beheld. Before she could look again Tinkerbell forced herself to fly away. She looked down at the waters and saw sirens scattered all over the seas. Some spotted her and tried to grab at her. Frightened Tinkerbell flew as fast as she could until she reached Skull Island. There she searched for the hide out the queen had mentioned but could find nothing. Just as she was about to give up Tinkerbell spotted a hole between some of the stalagtites. With the last of her energy she flew through and down for what seemeed like miles until she came to a large open cavern. There she saw a fire and a familiar blonde haired boy sitting by it. With a sigh of exhaustion and relief Tinkerbell collapsed on the floor in a tired heap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated, getting ready for my first finals ever! AHHH ;D! First is math and MAY BE if my math teacher didn't suck it would be easier to understand, but hey what can you do when you aren't teaching over half of the time. Oh well, at least the year is almost over.**

**I now present to you the seventh chapter of I'll Always Wait for you. BTW if I may suggest some story subjects to you, look at the nanny (tv show ), phantom of the opera ( movie and musical ), love never dies ( musical ), and howl's moving castle ( movie ).**

* * *

When Peter beheld the scene of his Wendy in the arms of another, his heart broke. The way he embraced Wendy during the kiss had him convinced that she was lost to him. It all just made him want to go away, Peter just wanted to forget that woman so his heart could be whole and undamaged once more. Over the years he had tried to do that very thing. Peter had flown to Pixie Hollow to speak with the queen about erasing his memories. Of all the creatures of Neverland she was by far the wisest and if anyone knew how to help him it was her. However his hope for a blank slate was dashed when she explained to him that she could do nothing. Wendy would always be with him she said. Well where was she now? With that Jarrod no doubt doing what, he had no clue. Actually he did know. Yes Peter Pan knew about what grown ups did when they got married, to have children, or just because. While exploring the streets of London long after Wendy had retired to her chambers Peter heard talk. He regretably was curious about the Londoners and what they did and one night he peered into a bar window. The drunken sailors were talking so loud he couldn't help but hear the whole conversation. It disgusted him. How could anyone find such a pleasure in that sort of behavior? It was then he decided that he wouldn't find out. After that encounter Peter stopped flying over street lights, and ceased looking through the bright windows full of men and women. All his time after that was Wendy and nothing else.

Peter flew away from the church as soon as they kissed, but it was day light and he couldn't find the stars. He panicked. Peter had always been able to see the stars. Even in the day light he could feel the radiant light that eminated from Neverland's portal. If he couln't feel his star, how was Peter to get home? In desperation he flew to the only place he could think of.

The London Park was deserted. It was still rather early in the morning for others to be out so Peter flew in unseen. It was peacefully quiet. The trees and grass were green and vibrant. Dew drops from the morning's mist hung off of the blades tips where lady bugs and butterflies drank greedily from. The early morning sun's rays bounced off of the patches of tulips and dragon lilies below bringing out their deep purples and reds. Squirrels scampered across the stone paths and chased eachother around the wide trunks of trees and up into the green branches. Overhead birds sang to one another on the tips of the lamp posts that lined the trails. The scene was quite beautiful, and Peter instinctively knew that it was the work of fairies. He strolled down the path that merged with others, and all circled the same thing. Underneath the hanging branches of the willow trees was a great big lake. Couples would often take a boat and row to spend some time alone from their chaperones, leaving them to wait by the waters edge. Peter walked through the puposely parted branches to the dock. He flew to the center of the lake and looked in. Then proceeded to trace a group of symbols over the water, and thought of his sanctuary, Neverland. If this was the park where the fairies spread the seasons then he could return to Neverland. Anxiously Peter stared into the crystal blue waters, he did not have to wait long because instantly the water stared to swirl to reveal a picture of his island. With a sigh of relief Peter dove into the water portal and out the other side to mermaid lagoon. He didn't even stop when he heard the suprised gasps of the fish tailed women as he flew through the other side.

The bright Neverland sun blinded him as soon as he entered. Peter blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the light and found himself high above the trees. Peter looked down below at his happy and joyful Neverland, and was suddenly disgusted. It was too much. Peter wasn't the same person he was when he left. Well if we're being perfectly honest he wasn't the same person he was when Wendy left, but at least he could still have some happiness in his life. Now what was the point. All he wanted to do now was hide away forever and shut down. Lucky for him he knew just the place to wallow in his dispair.

So here he was at skull island in an underground cavern with only a small fire to keep him company. Long ago Peter had found this place and rigged the perfect system that would allow him fresh water and plenty of food. In fact he was just about to fetch some water when he heard the faint sound of bells. Peter sighed as they approached. It was Tinkerbell. How that little fairy seemed to locate him every time he wanted to be alone was beyond him. When the bells suddenly stopped Peter turned around and gasped when he saw Tink collapsed on the cavern floor. Quickly he rushed to her side and scooped up her tiny body. Peter brought her over to his prepared feather matress and pulled out some of the stuffing from the animal skin sack that contained it. There he laid his friend down and brushed her hair aside.

"_Tink?", _Peter nudged his friend."_Tinkerbell"._ He continued to push her until she stirred. Tinkerbell slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"_Peter?", _she jingled. Peter smiled a sad smile.

_"Tinkerbell i'm not leaving here, so please before you argue with me let me speak. I'm not what I was, and haven't been for a long time. Today I witnessed Wendy's marriage and I don't think I can protect this island. She doesn't love me and I was foolish to ever think we could be together. I just need some time to breathe and forget about her. I don't know how long it will take, and if you don't want to stay with me I completely understand."_

Tinkerbell was suddenly furious with him. How could he just give up like this? Couldn't he see that Wendy loved him as much as he loved her?! Tinkerbell was just about fly up in his face and say so when she stopped. Queen Carian said that it would be a long time before Peter would return to the world, but how long exactly was a long time? Oh Queen Clarian she thought, how long must Peter wait? It frustrated Tinkerbell not knowing when he should return, but suddenly something hit her. It was a wave of warmth that only could be the queen. She was suddenly faced with a mound of pixie dust. The dust swirled and formed words only her mind could see. Her tears, they read. Tinkerbell's brow creased in concentration. Whose tears, Wendy's? Before she could get a response the warmth left her and she was once again with Peter. She opened her eyes and looked into his hopeful ones.

"_Yes", _she said,"_ I will stay with you."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so this is set 2 years after the marriage and what not. I sadly do not own any of the GOOD characters, but Jarrod is mine. We are starting with Wendy. This is a long one.**

* * *

It was quiet. Everyone in the house was fast asleep. Well almost everyone. Wendy Darling, wait no, Wendy Rogers lay in bed next to her husband wide awake. She was awkwardly hanging off of the side of the enormous King sized feather bed she and her husband shared. If Wendy wished to, she could stretch her legs and arms as far as they would go and still not even touch the ends of the elegantly carved wood. If Wendy wanted to, and believe me it was all she wanted to do right now, but she had someone that needed to be protected. Inside her a wonderful thing was occuring. A beautiful fragile life was slowly being formed. It was only two months but Wendy was already buzzing with a hidden excitement. She was already having her most trusted servants look into the boutiqe windows that held the most extravagant bright colored baby dresses and bonnets. The whole house was gittering with gossip of the new he or she Wendy was carrying. Her parents were still clueless. Jarrod has not permitted a visit to the Darling household since last winter for Christmas, and it broke Wendy's heart not to see Michael or John. The last time she asked to see her family a little over three months ago, things did not end well. Jarrod never liked to let her leave the house, and the only time she could leave was with him. They had few parties and little excitement around the grand estate. Wendy was not alowed much exersize and was usually

confined to a chair, couch, or bed. If Jarrod did not know her exact location at all times there would be consequences. She shuddered at that thought and curleed tighter into a ball, a barrier between her baby and the outside world. In times like these Wendy wished she was stronger, but the days spent under Jarrod's power and control had left her weak. This child was like the foot holds that have kept her from loosing her grip and tumbling into the could salty water. In many ways this unborn child was her last chance of happiness. Ever since Peter left she felt like something was off, but being with Jarrod was a whole different kind of hell.

He didn't show his cruel nature at first. In the beginning everything was what Wendy had pictured it would be, and it wasn't all that bad. Over their honeymoon in France life with Jarrod was as pleasant as she thought it would be. They pretended that they were in love for each others sake, but it was obvious that they weren't really right for one another. After Paris they returned to England, but not to the parts that she knew. Instead of the London that she called home Wendy was whisked away to an unfamiliar location in an unfamiliar city located close to the bay. Their new house stood alone seperated from the people of the city that was still unknown to Wendy. With elegant columns and engraved intracate designs that would make your head spin if you stopped to look this house was a symbol of grace and sophistication. The perimeter of this estate was surrouded by a ten foot high smooth as glass brick wall. It was impossible to climb and was garunteed to keep trespassers out and resi

dents in. The only exit was a large black iron gate that circled a fountain in front of the marble steps that led to the entrance of the mansion. Behind the house was a lovely garden. Lilacs, roses, tigerlillies, and all sorts of flowers were planted very meticulously through out the space. Small stone pathways led the guests who walked them to secluded sections surrounded by trees and more flowers. In addition small streams flowed through the area creating a sense of calm serenity where ever you stepped. If one knew the way like Wendy did, then you could follow the paths to a huge willow tree that hung over a crystal blue lake. When Jarrod was not home and Wendy was free from his watchful eye she would often come here to sit on the small dock that accompanied the lake. It was here she would nurse her wounds and cry her tears of pain, and wish for that magical place called Neverland.

Wendy was not aware that at some point of her reflection she fell asleep, but she awoke later in the night with a jolt. Frantically Wendy tossed and turned in the sheets, desperatly trying to break free of the confines of the restricting bedding. Suddenly she stopped. Wendy realised where she was and tried to calm down. She lifted up a pale and and wiped the sweat off her brow, and noticed something strange. The bed was damp, but why. Wendy lifted the covers and screamed. In the soft light of the moon she saw blood all over the matress and herself. She had lost the baby.

Jarrod was instanly up. He fumbled with the light, and when it finally turned on Jarrod was pleasantly surprised to see his wife in the blood soaked sheets. He wanted to break her and was hoping that with the special powder the witches had sent him from Neverland he would be able to cause a miscarriage. He was sacrificing his child, but it had to be done. If Wendy's spirit was destroyed then so was Neverland's hope of surviving, and then he could return with his wife and keep her in that state there forever. Yes, it was absolutely diabolical, but Jarrod didn't care. In fact he didn't even stay in the room to pretend that he cared. He left his distraught weeping wife to her bitterness and rushed out of their room and to the garden.

* * *

Wendy sat alone on her matress rocking back and forth clutching her comforter for, well, comfort. She didn't even notice her husband's absence. It was probably better that he wasn't here. She didn't know if she could take much more of this abuse. Her sobs could be heard through out the whole house and it didn't take long for the servants to stir and awake in alarm. The first to reach her room was Anistasia. When Wendy first came to the house she was the first maid she met. They hit it off instantly and became fast friends. They spoke all the time, even when they weren't supposed to. Even though Anistasia protested against it Wendy would help her with the chores. A few days after she moved in Jarrod caught Wendy folding laundry. When she tried to explain that she didn't mind Jarrod became enraged. Wendy tried to defend herself, and Jarrod beat her. It was the first time anyone had struck her in such a violent manner. In the months that followed it would not be the last. Eventually Wendy stopped trying to help Anistasia, and their conversations became farther and fewer in between. Anistasia was always there though. When ever she could she would help Wendy with her cuts and bruises. Anistasia assumed that it was just another beating as she ran up the stairs to the master bedroom. She burst into the room and gasped as she saw Wendy tangled in bloodied sheets. It took only a moment for her to realise what had happened, and when she did she crushed Wendy into a great big hug letting her sob into her nightgown.

They sat like this for a while. Anistasia smoothed the back of her hair and whispered comforting words into her ear. Wendy had seen too much, felt too much, and bared too much pain. It made her heart break to see Wendy in such a state. Wendy was slipping and she couldn't let her fall. She wouldn't.

"_Wendy, please, don't give up. I know you feel low right now but think happy thoughts."_

This made Wendy cry louder. Anistasia frantically smoothed her hair faster trying to think of the right thing to say. What could she do to help her friend. What would make her hold on?

_"Wendy listen to me. You are a strong kind caring woman and friend. You can't let Jarrod destroy you Wendy. You were going to carry on for the love of your baby, but can't you do it for the love of someone else? Is there no one in this life that you have ever loved? Please Wendy carry on."_

The words struck home for Wendy. She could only think of Peter. He was the whole reason that she had made it to this point. Without the hope of his return to take her away from this world she would've died inside a long time ago. Her sobs suddenly stopped and she slowly pulled away from Anistasia. She looked into her friends eyes and nodded.

* * *

Jarrod ran through the garden, and on the different paths until he came to the hidden lake. There was a reason he picked this house. He knew where the pools that lead to Neverland were, and this was one of them. He came to the dock's edge and traced some symbols above the water and thought of the island. Instantly a picture of it appeared. Jarrod's brow furrowed. If his father had explained to him correctly then there should be a signal showing him it was okay to return to Neverland, but the island looked the same as it did the last time he checked. The loss of the baby must not have worked. Frustrated Jarrod stormed off of the docks and back to the house. He entered and grabbed his jacket. He didn't even care that he was half dressed. Jarrod called for the carriage to come around and jumped in.

"_Any where but here!", _he shouted to the driver. Jarrod rubbed his temples."_God I need a drink."_

* * *

Anistasia sent Wendy to bathe and wash off all the blood. Every five minutes she had someone peak in or speak to her to make sure Mrs. Rogers was well. Carefully Anistasia folded up the sheets and placed them into a box. After that was done she carried it down stairs. When she arrived at the bottom she was surprised to see all her fellow co workers in a perfectly straight line staring solemly at the box. In each hand a flower was held. As Anistasia passed, her friends handed her a flower and by the time she reached the end of the line she had a beautiful bouque. She handed the flowers to the last servant a little girl by the name of Marie.

"_Tie these up real nice will you?" _

The little girl nodded and ran off to find some lace. Anistasia turned to the rest of the maids and butlers lined up in the room.

"_I think the mistress would be most greatful if you came with us. Will you wait in the garden?"_

_"Yes mam."_ They said in usion and then turned and left for the opposite end of the house. Anisasia still holding the box, made the agonizingly slow climb up the stairs back to Wendy's room. When she walked in she looked at the butler who had been posted outside the bathroom for confirmation of Wendy's well being. When he nodded Anistasia let out a sigh of relief and dismissed him. She then placed the box on Wendy's dresser and turned to her closet. She had just finished laying out a midnight blue dress, for Mrs. Rogers had not had an occasion to do so, when Wendy entered the room. The white light of the moon fell against her pale skin and it glistened with the water in the moonlight. Wendy was standing in the room in just her undergarmets. Anistasia lowered her eyes out of respect as Wendy passed and slipped her dress on. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Wendy dressed holding the box with a small blue blanket. At her questioning stare Wendy smiled sadly.

"_For the baby",_ she choked out before her emotions over came her. Anistasia pulled Wendy to her and held her quivering form as she sobbed into her shoulder. Together they walked down the stairs, Anistasia a walking support beam for Wendy. When they reached the garden entrance Anistasia gently pried Wendy off her and straightened her gown.

_"There, there love it will be alright. Everyone's outside waiting for your lead." _Wendy looked up at her, eyes red and puffy. She sniffed and Anistasia brushed some loose curls from her face. She tenderly led her to the door and opened it wide. The servants graced their sight. They were all waiting in silence for the mistress. When the door opened their heads snapped up and they stared empathetically at the woman. Wendy slowly walked down the path to the last of the servants. At the end the little girl previously mentioned held the bouquet of flowers drawn up in the most beautiful blue lace bow. Anistasia nodded her thanks to the girl and grabbed the carnations from the little one. She turned and beganto trail Wendy. Soon all the other servants were walking with the young woman throught the winding paths of the endless trees. It took an hour to get to the willow tree. Wendled them the long way because she couldn't bare to have them try to fing her sanctuary. When Wendy arrived at her little slice of Neverland she gasped. Everything was so radiant. the air itself sparkled with serenity and peace for her unborn. Right then and there Wendy knew it was the perfect place for her baby. She walked with the box underneath the willow wisps to the lakes edge. She closed her eyes and felt the love radiating from under the green barrier. Ever so slowly she walked, following the warmth and kindness to the base of the great willow. Wendy set the box down and walked ou to the servants who were still gawking at the clearing edge.

"_I have found a place."_ Wendy beckoned to two men forward to follow her. She led them underneath where they had to stop yet again and take it all in. After a minute or so she gestured to the base of the tree where the box was. _"There please",_ she said quietly. The men nodded and she lifted the box and cradled it in her arms. At some point Anistasia entered and stood next to her mistress. They watched for twenty minutes when suddenly Wendy raised her hand so they would stop. One of the med jumped out of the five foot hole and Wendy handed the box to him. He in turn handed it to his friend in the hole who gently placed it down. The man then hopped out like the first one and they began to fill the hole. When the dirt was level once more they looked at Wendy as if asking for permission to return to the others. After a moment she nodded, and they left. Anistasia gave the flowers to Wendy, and stepped out to give her space.

Wendy now alone stood ath the edge of her baby's grave. The damp earth contrasted so much to the light green grass. Death and llife side by side in a place of beauty. If only it didn't have to be this way. If only Peter had come. Her first child would be among the living if that little, selfcentered boy had just tapped on her window. Wendy wanted to hate him. She wanted to loath him, and yet she could do nothing but love him. There was a bond between them that could never be broken. Even when Wendy laid down next to the flowers on the grave of her unborn she wished for him. She yearned for him. She had always waited for him hoping that some day he would come for her. These thoughts swirled around her head and she wished that he could see her. She wished he could feel her pain see the tears she wept. May be then he would understand what he had done to her.

When Wendy was done her eyes sore from crying, she picked herself up from the ground. Wendy dusted the grass and dirt from her gown and she walked to the dock. The water was calm and peaceful much in contrast to her wild emotions. In the still lake she could see her reflection, and it was hideous. The lonlieness, depression, and hurt had not helped her. The person she saw was not her, it couldn't be. Suddenly angry she knelt down and slashed at the water causing her face to be contorted by the ripples of the water. Involuntarily two small tear crawled down her cheeks and into the water. Wendy was unaware of the portal to Neverland that had not been closed by her husband. If one does not travel through a portal it remains open until someone or something does. She did not notice this, nor did she see the tiny shine that radiated when her two tears passed through.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so summer is here, YAAAAAAAAY. I plan on updating at least once every week, may be twice. I'm just so excited for this brake. It couldn't have come sooner too. I just got braces today... NOT FUN. They say they'll have to be on for a year and a half, but please it's just an estimate. We all know how people lie to not freak you out, but enough about me let's get on with the story!**

* * *

"_AAAAACHOOOOOOOOO!"_

Tinkerbell wrinkled her nose and sniffed causing her to sneeze again. She sat up in her feather bed to find herself covered in soot. The black particles swirled around in the air permeating Tink's benign dream of the old Neverland. She and Peter were just flying into the lagoon to play water polo with the mermaids when the blue sky clouded gray and began to rain black water. The mermaids screeched and dove beneath the waves leaving Tink and Peter alone. She was turning to her friend when Tink sneezed and woke up from her splendor.

"_Peeeeeter", _she groaned."_ You know there's a better way to do that right?" _Tinkerbell gently lifted herself up from the feathers and flew over to the fire. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Peter was asleep in the soot and ash. He must have fallen off his bed she thought. Peter's brow furrowed and he rolled around on his side sending even more carbon into the air. Tinkerbell coughed and made her way blindly to the cavern wall. She felt around the rough jagged features until her hand brushed a small acorn head. With all her might the tiny fairy pushed into the crossing patterns until she felt it sink into the wall. Suddenly a small window opened in the wall. this was a second secret passageway that led out of the cavern except this one didn't exit into the caves. This one led off Neverland and to one of the smaller ones inhabiting it. The carbon suddenly swirled at the change of air and floated into and out of the room. When the last of the annoying particles left Tinkerbell turned to the window to shut it, and was just about to when something caught her eye. A slight glimmer reflected from her light caused the fairy to pause. She carefully hovered over and knelt next to the small, not wait, two small things lying on the rock. They were small, and when Tinkerbell came close enough to the site she recognnized them instantly and began to make some of her own. There on the floor of the passageway were two small tears, and Tink recognized them instantly as Wendy's and her heart broke.

They were not tears of joy. When you're a fairy no matter what your talent is you have a sense. Almost like a third eye that can decipher an emotion as soon as it presents itself. This is why the art fairies were so good at their painting. They could take an object or scene and capure the feelings present at that time right down to the last dew drop. It was this intuition that was present in all fairies, including Tinkerbell. This was why she could sense the anguish emotion that Wendy felt when her tears were shed. Tinkerbell carefully rose from her sitting position so as not to disturb the two lonely tears and fluttered over to Peter. It was time. She knew today was the day Peter would begin his quest to save Wendy and reclaim Neverland. How would he do it though. It was such an impossible task for someone in his state. Peter was not the same as when he hid himself away in the cave two years ago. He had deterriorated physically. He was weak and pale as death. How did everyone expect him to accomplish such difficult feats?

"_Ohhhh Queen Clarian what should I do?"_ Tinkerbell stayed suspended in midair one moment and the next was gone. Well not gone gone but mentally gone. Queen Clarian had heard the tiny fairy's plea and anwsered her mentally. The two women were standing in a white room seperated by a clear barrier.

"_Tinkerbell", _the queen called."_ Tinkerbell hear me.'' _Tinkerbell gasped and looked up at her friend for the first time in two years. Her eyes shed tears of joy to see a familiar face and she raced to the barrier that seperated the two.

''_ Queen Clarian! What, how did you get here, and more importantly where is here?"_

_" I am in a safe house with the fairies, you on the other hand are still with Peter. I am communicating with you mentally through your thoughts. I heard your plea for help and am here to assist you."_

_"Oh queen Clarian",_ Tinkerbell moaned."_ What should I do? I know I have to prepare Peter and help him save Wendy, but I don't know how to do it. I got the tears just a few minutes ago but I don't know how they'll convince him to even try. Besides have you seen him. Peter is even physically ready for this journey, oh gosh what should I do?"_ Tinkerbell was rambling frantically to the queen now and when she finished she heaved a big sigh and looked at Clarian expectantly. After a moment the queen spoke.

"_Tinkerbell Peter can do this. You must remember that he is not just an ordinary boy. He is the only one who can help us. If you show him the tears he will believe you. He loves Wendy so much Tinkerbell. Even if he denies it, or her he does and he won't stand by and let her suffer. You just need to make sure he remembers that throughout his recovery." _The queen began to fade and Tinkerbell desperately pounded on the barrier to reach her."_ Time is running out little fairy. Remember do not let him take to long to get to her world. Wendy has become weaker and the evil that surrounds her has sensed it. If Peter does not return within the next few months I fear all will be lost. Hurry Tinkerbell." _The queen disappeared from Tinkerbell's view and she was pulled out of the conversation back to the cave. She looked around and found Peter still asleep. She sighed and fluttered up to his ear.

"_PETER!", _she yelled. Peter jumped up from the floor and Tink flew away from his ear just as his hand came down to swat her away. He rubbed his eyes and squinted at Tinkerbell trying figure out if she was really there. After a moment evrything snapped into focus and Peter glared at his friend.

"_Tink I was trying to sleep. What do you want." _When Tinkerbell didn't respond Peter became concerned."_What's the matter?"_

_"Peter, I think you need to see this." _

Peter rose from his position on the floor. Tink still had not turned to face him so he could not judge what he was about to see. It took him only seconds to cross the space that seperated them, but it felt longer. Time was at a stand still as he leaned over Tinkerbell's figure to see what troubled her so. The shock settled in when he saw the two blue tears on the rock. A sickening sensation surged through his body and he felt as though he was falling with no escape. Desperatly Peter hung on to the wall as he forced a shaky question out.

_"Whose tears are those?"_

Tinkerbell looked up at Peter. All the pain and sadness of both Peter's and Wendy's emotions were reflected in that dainty face.

"_I think you know Peter."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 here we go! I hope this will happen more often and i'm really looking forward for your reviews of this chapter, going to be an emotional one.**

* * *

Peter switched from the tears to his friend."_No", _he exclaimed like merely stating the impossible would change what had happened. Peter shook his head violently backing away from the passage. He sunk to the floor and plced his head in his hands. This was not what he wanted to hear. For two years Peter had done his best to keep any though of her from entering his mind. As the days passed things got easier for him and he slipped into a numb existence, just going through the motions of everyday life without a thought. Now that was all over. The world he had fought so hard to avoid penetrated his mind now. Wendy's pain crashed onto him like waves upon the sand. He could feel that a tragedy had just struck her and he weeped for her sorrow. Peter didn't want to care but he couldn't help himself from loving her. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let go. He looked up and saw Tinkerbell standing on top of his knees.

"_Peter, Peter she needs you."_

_"No, no she doesn't. She's married. She has a husband who she's in love with. Why would she need me? She doesn't want me she shut me out those two years ago."_

Peter stood up angrily and ranted about how she didn't want him. Tinkerbell only sighed. How could he be so foolish. Wendy and him were meant for eachother. No matter how hard they tried to cut the bond that ties them it has always been sealed. It was unbreakable which was why Peter had begun crying as soon as he saw her tears. Peter finished his rant and turned his blod shot teary eyes to her demanding her to prove him wrong. Pushing her to not be able to have an anwser but secretly hoping she would crush his argument to bits. He stood there with righteous fury and Tinkerbell merely pointed to where the tears lay.

_"Does that look, or even feel like she's happy right now? Do you honestly have to be so blind to think that she doesn't love you? She needs you Peter."_

_"Noooo, no she doesn't", _Peter wailed. He covered his eyes and shook his head. Tinkerbell was suddenly furious. Patience was not the fairy's thing and it was only because of her LONG history with Peter she could take it up to this point. This was it, the last straw. Tink flew from her perch and with the face as red as the indians and waving her finger wildly, she reprimanded Peter like a small child.

"_Peter Pan I will not have you continue on this way. You love Wendy, you always have. She needs you now and what do you do? You sit here in this cave which in case you haven't noticed is pretty dirty, dank, and dark. I'm sick of it, sick of Hook ruling Neverland, and sick of you hiding from your feelings. You aren't twelve anymore Peter grow up."_

_"But Tinkerbell you don't understand what it's like to lose someone you love. To have them so close but not there anymore, not the same as when you really knew them."_

Tinkerbell's face suddenly lost its red flare. Her finger went limp and she flew close to Peter whose head was turned to the wall. She carefully pushed his cheek so he faced her. Peter expected more of an angry tirade but was suprised to see the glistening of small tears in Tink's eyes."_Yes I do", _she choked out and his heart instantly broke into a thousand pieces. In his own selfish cloud he had not noticed the emotional turmoil he subjected his friend to with his frequent mood swings and periods of silence that never seemed to end. It was in that moment he finally understood and accepted the verbal lectured he had just endured from Tinkerbell. Peter's own blue eyes began to water and he pulled Tink close and held her while they both cried. When the tears had dried the two sat there still for some time comforting one another. Finally Peter broke the embrace and looked down at his friend.

_"I'm so sorry Tinkerbell, I've been stubborn and stupid and blind. I really do need to grow up and face the fact that I lo...", _Peter stopped short unable to finish the phrase."_I lo..."_

Tinkerbell placed her tiny finger to his lips and smiled."_It's okay I know how you feel and you do too. You don't have to tell me if you aren't ready yet. When the time comes you'll be able." _Tink smiled up at her friend and was delighted when he returned her gesture with one of his own.

"_Tinkerbell you are truly the wisest and compassionate person I know."_ Peter bowed to her and in turn she curtsied.

_"Does this mean that you're ready to fight for Wendy and take back Neverland from Hook?" _Tinkerbell looked at her friend with a mixture of hope, fear, and that spark that hasn't been seen since Wendy ten years ago. She held her breath trying to decipher the puzzle that was Peter's eyes. Just when she thought that he would recede and crawl back into his shell forever he spoke, with that devilish grin that Tinkerbell hadn't seen in a long time.

"_M'lady I would be a fool not to accept this most valiant quest."_

_" Faith, trust, and pixie_ dust?", Tinkerbell stuck out her small hand. Peter smiled his first genuine one in years and he grabbed his friend's hand like old times.

"_Faith, trust, and pixie dust."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! The reuniting of Peter and Wendy is coming soon and I can't wait to publish the chapter. I'm hoping it will be the next one and I am so excited for the reunion, drama, passsion, and action that will take** **place.**

* * *

_"Tinkerbell I don't think I can take much more". _

Peter was currently on the cave floor undergoing Tink's vigorous training work out. It had been two months since their heart to heart and Tinkerbell was making good on her promise to get Peter ready for Wendy. They had been training relentlessly in the cave and even risking some journies outside to test him on the tough terrain of Neverland. It was all tedious work and preperation and Peter was glad that his friend was helping him through the struggles. Of course all he wanted to do now was strangle the small but amazingly loud fairy so she would stop adding weight on his back as he did his push ups. The sweatr was pouring off him in buckets clouding his vision so all he could see was brown. He grunted and bit his tounge refusing to cry out.

"_COME ON PETER FIVE MORE, FOUR MORE, THREE MORE, TWO, ONE, YES!", _the tiny fairy exclaimed. She got out from under Peter and used her fairy dust to lift the rocks off of Peter's back. When the last stone was thrown off Peter collapsed in a tired heap on the floor.

"_Tink, you're killing me",_ he huffed out in a barely audible whisper. Tinkerbell smiled and flew down with a water pouch and offered him some.

"_Here, drink up",_ she urged pressing the cool liquid to his dry lips. As he hungrily slurped up his refreshment Tinkerbell continued."_Peter I think it's time."_ Peter stopped drinking instantly and wiped the excess from his mouth. In his eyes were a mixture of fear and hope. Tinkerbell knew he was nervous to see Wendy again after all that time has passed and she knew that part of him didn't want to leave Neverland and venture out to London again. He was afraid of failing her, Wendy, Neverland, but mostly himself. Alot was being asked of him and it was easy to be overwhelmed and drowned in all the responsibilities and hopes that swirled around him. He had done well so far, but the real test had only begun and she was hoping that her friend was ready.

"_Peter tonight I think you and I should leave Neverland."_

_"But Tink what will we do for money, clothes, food?"_

Tinkerbell smiled in a knowing way. Peter had forgotten something very special about these cave's components. She tapped her finger to her chin and looked up to the ceiling as if pondering her anwser.

"_Well I suppose that does pose a problem. Hmm I mean it's not like we have a secret treasure or anything here with us that could help when we travel to london."_ Tinkerbell glanced over at Peter just in time to see the recognition dawn over his hansom features. She feigned mock suprise by gasping and turning around lightning fast ."_Peter you wouldn't happen to know where we could find some finances would you?" _She couldn't help but crack a grin when Peter jumped up into the air with a renewed vigor.

"_Why yes Miss. Bell I know exactly where to look!"_ He looked up at her, eyes bright with their little role play they had going on. Tinkerbell grinned wildly down at him as he bowed."_Tink you are truly magnificent. Thank you ever so much for reminding me." _Peter winked at her and she floated down and stood on his out stretched palm."_So when would you like to leave?" _Tinkerbell heard his joking tone but noticed the nervous emotion in his eyes. He was scared. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"_Tonight."_

* * *

Hours later that same day Peter and Tinkerbell stood at the exit of their little hide out. Both of them could count on their fingers how many times they had left this place and they were apprehensive to venture out again. Tinkerbell watched with worry as Peter scanned the room one last time. She bit her lip and tugged at his shirt.

_"You ready?"_

Peter averted his eyes and smiled strenulously."_Yeah"_

_"Do you have everything?" _

_"Yup, but it's not like I'm carrying alot. It's only some of the treasure in a sack." _He attempted some light humor for her sake but everything just came out wrong. Peter figured it was the ambiance of the cavern, and it made him even more elated to leave."_Come on Tink let's go." _Tinkerbell nodded at him. She then circled Peter and let the dust float and cling to his clothes so he sparkled in a warm light. Together they flew through their second exit and out into the moonless sky. The stars twinkled lonely without a anchor to the Neverland sky. Peter frowned in the darkness at the restless silver lights. How was he supposed to find the star to London? As if reading his thoughts Tinkerbell leaned and whispered into his ear.

"_Close your eyes and think of her. You two are bound Peter, remember that."_

He squeezed his eyes shut tight and thought of her face, mentally tracing every curve of every feature on her body. The way her eyes sparkled when she was excited. How her perfectly pink lips parted into the most radiant smile he'd ever seen when she was happy. The tenderness of her touch. Peter envisioned it all. He thought of everything he loved about her and how much he longed to see her and hear that heavenly voice that had haunted his dreams ever since she left. With these thoughts in mind he imagined a bright sky blue rope that tied them together. It was thick and strong and could never be broken or unraveled. He was unaware that his feet were no longer on the ground, as he also did not notice Tinkerbell's tiny body flying into his shirt pocket and clinging for dear life as he gained speed rushing at a distant star. Before they knew it the pair tumbled into the London sky in a breathless state. Tinkerbell emerged from his pocket smiling happily.

"_You did it!",_ she praised. Peter grinned at his tiny friend as she did a victory dance. He was here. He was in London. He was going to find Wendy.


	12. Chapter 12

**The reuniting scene is coming soon! XD Iknow I keep saying this but I don't want to rush things too much. The time period now is pre world war 2, right before the bombings. Iknow it's different in the movie, but I had to move Wendy's events up higher in the time line of history.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the good characters : (**

* * *

Peter sailed through the foggy London air with one destination in mind, the Darling's household. Everything looked different from what he remembered. Their were new buildings in place of old ones and the amount of greenery had decreased rapidly. Some of the buildings Peter used to marvel at were now crumbling into a pile of ash and ruin. In the streets he could see no more couples walking absentmindedly arm in arm just because it was beautiful out. The vendors and all their colorful garments and trinkets were no where to be seen. With the deserted streets Peter flew closer to the ground. He was just above the building tops looking for any sign of life at all. The windows were darkened and not a single light shone in the windows. Peter flew down to the street and stood in the center examining the buildings.

"_Hello?", _he called. Silence anwsered him. Peter shrugged hie shoulders and shot a questioning look at Tink who shrugged in return. The two journeyed down the streets searching for anyone out to ask for directions. It was eeirly silent in the dark, and if it wasn't for the moon they might have been stumbling around all night. They hopelessly began banging on doors. Of course Tinkerbell's tiny fists didn't create enough of a sound to beckon the footsteps of the owners, but Peter's rasps were as loud as the wild hogs that ran about Neverland. The echos of the thumps could probably be heard throughout the whole country if anyone bothered to listen. Sadly everyone was too busy cowering in their basements or traveling across the seas to be bothered with a solitary boy disturbing the silence of their neighborhood. Better safe than sorry.

Exasperated Peter gave up on the door knocking and ran out in the middle of the street."_Hello is anybody out there!",_ he cried. Silence. Peter hung his head when a shy timid voice called from a slightly cracked blackened window at the end of the street.

"_Hey mister, come here." _Peter looked up and dashed to the source. He bent down to be level with the voice behind the glass.

"_Hello, is anyone there?"_

_"Course someone's here silly, didn't you hear me when I called ya? What are you doin makin all that noise for?"_

Peter chuckled to himself. His savior was a little girl. She stared at him suspiciously through the inch of window that was cracked. Those green intelligent eyes looked over the stranger that had been hollering like an idiot all over the city. He certainly wasn't a drunk which was good because she wasn't sure if she could've handled another one of those bafoons. Her suspicion was soon erased when the stranger spoke to her. Peter's charm truly had no limits when it came to a child. He spoke to her in the most flattering of tones.

"_Please accept my humblest apologies I never meant to cause such a disturbance, but I seem to be lost. Would you happen to know where I could find the Darling household?"_

_"Oh sure I know where it is. Why my mother works down there in the kitchen. Had to take a leave of absence due to the war n' everything. I used to sneak in and sample some of the deserts before they were brought out. Blue berry pie was always my favorite. mmmmmmmm. You wanna go down this street until you come to an intersection, take a left. Continue till you see the blue house and that'll be it."_

_"Thank you miss..."_

_"You can call me Malory."_

_"Well Miss Malory thanks again." _The stranger turned to a thrid party not visible to Malory."_Come on Tink let's_ _go_." Then the most extrordinary thing occured. The stanger rose off of the ground. Malory's mouth dropped into an O as she watched the figure grow smaller in the distance.

"_Woooow",_ she whispered, marveling at the impossible event that she was witness of. She ran down to the basement to grab her sister, but by the time they were both back at the window the stranger was gone.

* * *

The girl's directions turned out to be correct. Soon Peter found himself standin at the base of the Darling's front door. He wrung his hands nervously. A bead of perspiration formed on his forhead which he wiped quickly. He turned to Tinkerbell who nodded encouragingly at him. Of all the times he'd had his confidence it was suprising that it actually failed. The poor soul was flustered beyond belief and shaking with anxiety as he banged the knocker on the door. Silence anwsered him. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly at Tink and she sighed. She was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this but if Wendy was this close they couldn't just leave.

"_You owe me big time",_ she huffed.

"_Like I don't already",_ he replied.

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes at him and flew into the lock on the front doors. Ever since their first adventure to the Darling household and the unfortunate situation of Tink becoming trapped in one of the drawers she had been learning how to pick locks. Of course since she was about the size of a pin she could fit into most any lock, but it didn't make the expierence any more comfortable. Tinkerbell squirmed and squeezed her body through all the turns and bumps in search of the button. Her suffering ceased when she heard a satisfying click and the swing of the door as Peter pushed his way through into the main hall. Tinkerbell backed her way out of the lock and followed Peter into the room so he could close the doors again.

Succesfully inside they examined their surroundings, which looked as if they haven't been used in days. The chairs and couches were covered. The oil lamps were off and there was a thin layer of dust on everything. A note caught the eyes of the duo and Peter and Tink squinted in the dark to read the caligraphy of what they guessed to be Mrs. Darling.

* * *

_Dear Mrs. Hobbes,_

_Hello this is Mrs. Darling. I would like to inform you that your services are not required at the moment. Due to the impending war my husband and I have decided to move John and Michael to our daughter's estate up in Blackpool. We will be gone until it is deemed necessairy to return. Hold onto your key to the house but please inform everyone else of our departure._

_Sincerely,  
Mrs. Darling_

* * *

_"Well it looks like the whole family is in Blackpool",_ Tinkerbell said.

Peter nodded,"_Yes but where is Blackpool? I've never heard of such a place."_

Tinkerbell smiled smugly."_I know the way. It's up north, a seaport city, lots of rich folk there. If we start out tonight we may make it there by... oh may be three days."_

_"Woah woah woah, how do you know where it is?"_

_"Well Peter before you came along there was this really cool place that alot of fairies visited to plan out the when and where to spread the seasons. I think it was called",_ Tinkerbell paused and tapped her chin, and then continued sarcastically."_Oh yes it was the library!"_

Peter grinned down at her feeling slightly dumb for not realizing that of course the fairies would keep charts and maps of the world so they could do their work. Tinkerbell laughed at him and beckoned him to follow her.

"_Come on, off to Blackpool!", _she shouted as she raced out into the night sky. The speed at which she flew shocked Peter and he found himself rushing through the door and forgetting to close it trying to catch up to his friend.

"_Hey wait for me!", _he called as he diasppeared into the darkness with his friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy late fourth of July everyone! Did anyone go to the Boston Pops to celebrate? It was sooo hot but still fun! I apologize for the late update but it's so HOT.**

* * *

_"Wendy...Wendyyyyyyy it's me mum. Can I come in?"_

Wendy sat in a heap on the floor bawling her eyes out. She and Jarrod had just gotten into an "argument", and he had left her bruised and battered in their bedroom all alone. The place was a complete wreck, under no condition for the view of others, especially her mother. When Mary Darling's lenient voice floated through the door and into Wendy's ear she looked up startled and cursed silently. She could not let her mother in now and see her like this, but if she didn't then suspicion would certianly arise and that could not happen. If she suspected and Jarrod discovered her theories then he would certianly toss her family out into the streets and war that hung over them like clouds on a woefull day. It was a sacrafice that had to be made to ensure her family's continuous stay in the Rogers Manor.

_"Sorry mother I'm changing and I can't come to the door."_

_"Are you sure because I thought I heard you cry out and what was all that noise?"_

Wendy cursed again. Her mother had always had an attentive, tuned ear. Back home you couldn't even get into the kitchen to sneak a cookie before she would call out to you. She always knew if you weren't in bed, or were playing instead of doing your homework. Of course the only people who would try to sneek a sweet or skip their work were Michael and John, and most of the time Wendy appreciated her mother's sensitivity when it came to sound but right now she wished that she would just go deaf and save her the worry.

"_Oh you see I just got out of the bath and I slipped on the water on the floor. Don't worry though I'm fine."_

Mrs. Darling paused and considered Wendy's response. Was she lying? Of course the bathroom story made sense, but something made her wonder. She finally decided to accept Wendy's response.

_"Okay dear if you say so, I'll be down in the breakfast room. Please do come down when you're done. I wish to discuss the details of your birthday party."_

_"Okay mother I'll be down soon."_

When Mary Darling left Wendy let out a breath she didn't even know she held. At least disaster had been avoided but now she was faced with a new problem. Originally Wendy was going to do nothing for her birthday. She wasn't in the mood for celebrations anymore. They made her nauseaous and depressed. They were events she avoided entirely now, but with her mother here of course she would have to throw a party. Wendy cringed at the thought of the joyous event her mother had planned.

* * *

The breakfast room was empty except for Mrs. Darling. She sat excitedly in her chair pondering all the possibilities of the ballroom for the party when Wendy entered.

"_Wendy please please come sit."_

Mary gesticulated to the chair opposite her and waited for Wendy to take her seat. She then preceeded to bring forth a leather bound book out on the table. At Wendy's questioning stare Mary pushed it over to her daughter opening it, and flipped through the pages allowing the bright colors and patterns to spill out into Wendy's vision. This book was very old. It had been in her family's possesion for five generations and was filled with pictures and paintings of parties and decorations over the years. She was hoping to pass this book onto Wendy as well as inspire her to concieve something equally as fantastic as the other celebrations.

"_I was hoping that if you took a look at some of these photos you could think of what you want to do."_

_"Oh mother these are beautiful, but I don't feel like having a party this year. Besides with the impending war.."_

The doors to the breakfast room crashed open stunning both women into silence. Jarrod had arrived and quickly shot a look at Wendy causing her to wince. She shrunk a bit into her chair as he came closer to the table and addressed them.

_"Good morning ladies, and what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you two here this morning."_

Wendy's mother piped up."_Well you see Wendy will be turning 22 in three weeks and we were just here trying to decide what to do for the party, at least I was. It seems that she doesn't want one."_

Jarrod glanced over at his wife who looked pained at the idea of her birthday. She really didn't want a huge affair made of this and would much rather clean the house than celebrate. Jarrod grinned.

_"Oh I'm sure she just doesn't want to trouble you. You know Wendy putting herself before others. I'm sure we could come up with something together. Wendy is rather drawn to mystery. She loves the suspense, isn't that right darling."_

He and Mary turned to her expectantly. Wendy absolutely loathed mystery. She was the type of person who liked to be straightforward. It was the best way to avoid drama or unwanted fights, so in answer to the question no she did not like suspense and if things were different maybe she would've said so. Instead she put on her fakest enthusiastic smile to go along with her fakest enthusiastic answer.

"_Oh yes I love mystery."_

Wendy's mother suddenly jumped up from her chair. Her whole face lit up like a christmas tree as she picked up the book and flipped through the pages.

_"I know, why don't we throw a masquerade! The ballroom is so big it would be the perfect space to decorate, and you have the most lovely terrance, perfect for lights and drapes, and of course we must get balloons. I was thinking this color."_ She stopped flipping and showed Wendy and Jarrod a beautiful dark red."_Wendy what do you think?"_

"It_ sounds lovely mother."_

_"Well that settles it then",_ Jarrod announced,"_We're having a masquerade."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Bastille Day Everyone! For those of you who are in France reading this enjoy parading around Paris with decapatated heads on sticks. For those who don't know what I'm talking about and think I'm insane look it up. It's a real holiday I swear, established July 14th, 1789.  
Well that was my little fun fact for the day. Annnnnnnd now, without further ado I present the anticipated chapter of the Wendy Peter reunion PART 1. I'm trying to think of a couple name for them. Does anyone have any suggestions?**

* * *

Carriages pulled up to the Roger's doors from an incalcuable line that appeared to stretch for miles from the manor. It seemed unlikely that the house could really contain such a sum of people, all of which were unknown to the hostess herself. Wendy could not recall the last time she'd seen a man with such a ridiculously booming mustache that it required his wife's attention and clearly skilled hand to keep a coiled and sleek every waking moment. If she squinted hard enough through the upstairs window she could see his mask, equally as bulbous to the mustache. People were going all out for this celebration, it looked like this would be the party of the year. According to her mother everyone would be talking about tonight. That is why every detail had to be flawless, every refreshment divine, and the music absolutely sensational. If one thing went wrong then it would be ruined. No pressure.

Wendy readjusted the curtains and sighed. Tonight she was doomed. After observing the costumes that everyone else was wearing in all their over the top, festooned glory she could only cringe at the dress her mother had picked out. In fact said dress was laid on the bed now and Wendy hadn't even dared to look at it. It was okay though, how bad could it be? How bad could it possibly... Wendy stared wide eyed at what ever that wretched heap of skirts, and bows was supposed to be.

The dress was, well not really a dress. Wendy tilted her head to one side, and she thought she could see a green flamingo? No it was a dolphin mixed with a monkey, well what ever it was it was not going on her. The sleeves were far to long. Their were little green bows on her bright green mask that was so covered with gems the glare from the light it reflected made Wendy incappable of seeing the eye holes. The bodice like the mask was littered with gems and had the most outrageous feather neckline. Her skirts were layered, every one a different color with green at the top. She supposed that the colors were supposed to show when she danced but right now she was more worried about being able to lift the weight than whether or not the colors would show. Wendy shook her head and went to her closet and grabbed her sewing kit. This was going to be ugly Wendy thought as she set to work.

* * *

Peter skimmed above the endless line of carriages wondering why so many people were coming to Wendy's party. Even Peter didn't know a crowd as big as this. From the invitation he glimpsed a look at it seemed as though the celebration already started and all these people were still waiting. Of course Peter, still as impatient as ever couldn't wait a second longer and fled his carriage much to the depriciation of Tinkerbell.

The manor was now in sight and Peter expertly navigated through the trees out of sight from the security to the back of the house. He looked around and saw a balcony on the second floor, perfect. Peter quietly landed on the stone careful not to alert anyone of his presence and tried the door handle. He jiggled it around and turned to Tink who sighed miserably and flew into the lock. A few moments later Peter could open the door, and the pair entered a dimly lit, smoke filled library. Inside a large group of men were conversing and laughing with eachother. Luckily the abundance of film made it impossible for them to see Peter and Tinkerbell enter. The two did their best not to choke on the fumes as they blindly felt along the wall for the door. Finnaly Peter brushed up against the door and escaped into the hallway coughing and gagging trying hard to breathe. Tinkerbell could barely see and almost flew straight into Peter on her way rushing out.

_"I hope that the rest of the house isn't this way because I wouldn't be able to survive.",_ Peter complained. Tinkerbell laughed.

_"Shut up, I think I hear the party down stairs, let's sneak in and look for her." _Peter smiled.

_"Okay but I think you should stay in here". _He pointed to his pocket and the tiny fairy flew in.

* * *

Wendy looked down at herself impressed. No one would certainly recognize her in this. It was the perfect way to go undetected from her mother and Jarrod. The bodice was a light emrald green with widely spread out beaded flowers. Her skirt was also the same color, but over it was a pale green skirt that showed the first skirt a little at the bottom. The dress was one strap and the strap looked like three wavy seperate lines that came off the dress a bit. On the vines were two extremely light green big roses with darker green trims. These two were only on the front and the back you just saw the vines. Where the bodice and skirt more towards where the left meet there were three of the same type of roses,(not in a line think of it like mickey mouses head and ears) and finnaly a green see through sash that starts at the roses, drapes around and then ends at the roses and hangs half way down the dress. Her mask was the same color as her bodice and had little swirl designs on the corners. Wendy slid it on and turned to inspect her make up job reassuring herself that no cuts or bruises were showing. When she was satisfied Wendy journeyed out of her room and into the hall. Then carefully avoiding the servants she snuck down the back staircase and into the ballroom.

Just as she suspected no one paid her much attention. She glided easily through the crowds without a second glance, well may be a few. She blushed under the curious stares and lowered her head swiftly walking away and straight into someone else. Her face turned even redder as she avoided eye contact while trying to apologize to the poor victim.

_"Oh, I am so sorry my mistake I didn't see where I was going and just, well bumped right into you."_ She began to giggle nervously and mentally slapped herself for being so stupid.

_"No it was entirely my fault, please excuse me."_ Wendy looked up at the stranger and sheepishly smiled at him, and then laughed a little.

_"What's so funny?",_ he asked. Wendy stopped immediantly and smiled.

_"Oh nothing it's just your mask. You do know that it doesn't have to cover your entire face."_

The man laughed a little."_Yes I suppose I could've shown up in something different."_

_"I suppose you could've."_

_"You know",_the man said,"_I think you are the first person I've talked to that hasn't bored me to death."_

_"Well it is a party after all." _The man laughed again and then offered his arm.

_"You are utterly charming, may I have the pleasure of this dance?" _Wendy smiled at him then placed her hand on his arm.

_"Why of course you may."_


	15. Chapter 15

**Here comes the reunion PART 2 YAAAAAAY! I was on vacation and didn't have any time to update, but now I can. Hey does anyone watch Doctor Who? SERIOUSLY BEST SHOW EVER BBC AMERICA, CAN'T WAIT FOR THE 50TH ANNIVERSARY.**

* * *

The mysterious stranger led Wendy out to the center of the dance floor just as a waltz slowed down the previously fast paced tempo. He bowed deeply to her and extended his hand which she graciously accepted, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. The man cupped her waist with delicate feather like fingers of one hand and with his other, he led Wendy through the 1,2,3's of the dance. Wendy watched him watch the crowds. His eyes never landed in one place for long, and darted so fast she couldn't be sure who he was following. They stayed dancing like this for a few moments until Wendy could take it no longer.

"_Excuse me but who are you looking for?"_ The man suddenly turned his gaze on her. When he finally registered her question he turned an odd shade of red and began stumbling over his own words in failed attempts to conceal his purpose.

_"What m-m-m-makes you think I-I-I'm looking for someone?"_ Wendy smiled at him like she would catching a child in the midst of robbing her cookie jar.

_"Why Mister this woman must be something if you're getting so flustered over her."_

_"How do you know it was a woman?" _The stranger had stopped fidgeting around and his tone became quite serious. His sea green eyes bore into hers intensly and she could almost not muster a response. Those eyes seemed to hold her captive, leaving the cool, calm, and collected woman a bag of nerves and breathless. When she could finnaly bring her barrier up again Wendy smiled triumphantly.

_"I didn't know. You just told me." _He stopped, eyes in shock, and Wendy had to force his feet to lead the dance again with a slight nudge. Her remark made him smile. She could tell by the way his eyes wrinkled.

"_Well it seems I have."_

_"Might I know who she is, a friend, sister, lover?" _Wendy said the last word with some emphasis causing the man to smile again. He shook his head.

"_I am sorry Miss., I will not say." _The two seperated and came together again absentmindedly and the music changed again. Wendy furrowed her eyebrows for a moment. Miss? Had she not put her ring on? Wendy glanced down at her fingers and saw that they were indeed bare. As far as this stranger was concerned she was unmarried, but why then did he not seem interested? She didn't see a ring on him. Which married woman was he after?

"_I'm not sure that you'll be able to look for all those wedding rings from here. If you told me who this mystery woman was then may be I could help you."_

_"What makes you think she's married?"_ The stranger twirled Wendy around as they moved to another section of the ballroom. Wendy smiled.

_"You called me Miss. Now considering you aren't married I could've assumed that you were just interested but considering your eyes have been everywhere but on me it gives off the impression that you are using me to look for someone with a ring. There is also the fact that this woman is young, so I can rule out your mother for sure."_

_"Very perceptive, but what makes you think that she is young? Why couldn't I be looking for mummy dearest?" _Wendy smirked at him. She was smart, very smart. It wasn't a bragging thing, it was a fact. She was very intuitive when it came to solving problems. Statistics flew through her mind like birds in the sky. When she was a child she was able to figure out which of the brothers broke their mother's vase or who ate half of the desert cookies and tried to hide it. She even used it secretly all the time on Jarrod. That's how she knew when he had been with someone else or when to avoid him. Of course with him visual signs were enough, but still even now she could decipher intentions by conversation.

"_Well if I were looking for my mom then I wouldn't be heading over to the younger crowds of men and women, now could you just tell me her..."_ Wendy stopped when she heard a jingle. The noise wasn't loud, but with the closeness of her and the stranger she could hear it. The sounds of tiny bells, bells that she knew all to well. Wendy looked around suddenly at the dancers that surrounded her. Then with a shocked expression she looked at the man who had returned to searching the crowd. Wendy gulped, for her. Haistily she excused herself.

_"I'm terribly sorry but I'm afraid I must leave, goodbye!" _Before he could ask her why she was going Wendy fled into the crowds.

* * *

Peter stood dumbfounded on the dance floor. Moments ago he had been engaged with a mysterious woman in a light hearted conversation about who he was looking for. He didn't know why he kept the information from her, he supposed that it was a game he involuntarily challanged her too. She seemed to be the only person here tonight that wasn't totally self absorbed in the social elite around them. She might've been the person that could've helped him locate Wendy. Peter sighed and left the dancers for a nice shady corner where the guests were few and the noise was lacking. Just as he sat down in an unoccupied seat a tiny light shot out from his pocket.

"_Tinkerbell, what are you doing out someone could see you?!" _Peter tried to reprimand his friend but was cut off when she flew up in his face her tiny finger waving.

_"Peter you idiot! How could you have been so blind! Even I could tell it was her. I mean seriously what is wrong with you, you let her slip through your finger tips!"_

_"Woah, woah, woah Tink what are you talking about?" _Tinkerbell stopped yelling and with great effort brought her hands down. Although the next words she said were calm, her tone vibrated with fury.

"_Peter that woman you danced with. She was Wendy." _Peter's amused smile faded and was replaced with one of shock. His face paled and he gulped.

_"Wendy..."_

* * *

Wendy pushed through the crowds and out into the terrance where they thinned out. She sat down on one of the chairs breathing heavily. She couldn't have just been with him. That was definitely not Peter. Peter, last she checked was not 6 foot 3 inches with a deep masculine voice. He certainly did not wear sleek black suits. It was someone else entirely. Someone else who she had just made a fool of herself in front of.

"_Ughhhhh I am such an idiot." _Wendy groaned and placed her face in her hands, when suddenly a familiar voice met her ear.

_"Yes my dear you are." _Wendy turned around to see Jarrod standing menancingly over her. She jumped up from her seat and stumbled. Jarrod reached out strong arms to grab her shoulders, squeezing them hard. Wendy was pretty sure she could feel her bones being crushed beneath his fingers. She bit her tounge to prevent from crying out and causing a scene.

_"Now my dear we wouldn't want you to get hurt." _Jarrod's slimy voice whispered into her ear and Wendy cringed. He let go of her shoulders and she whirled around to face him. Jarrod licked his lips as he surveyed Wendy.

_"My don't you look...appetizing." _Jarrod smiled and barred his teeth like a predator about to pounce. Wendy smelled alchohol on him and became much more cautious. He let his eyes travel up her slim figure, stopping at her left hand.

_"Where... is ...your... wedding band?"_

"_Oh I, I must've forgotten to put it on. I was running late to the party. It was an accident, I..." _Wendy didn't get to finish her sentence when she was grabbed roughly by the throat. In the shadows behind the pillars on the terrance no one could see the couple unless they looked, and it seemed like no one was looking so Wendy was on her own. She was pushed into one of the decorative pillars trying to grasp anything to use to help her push Jarrod off. Usually there was a picture or knick knack she could throw, but now she felt nothing but smooth stone. Wendy grabbed Jarrod's arm with both hands and tried to pry them off, but all she did was increase the pressure on her windpipe. Just a darkness was clouding her sight Jarrod was thrown off of her. Wendy fell to the ground and saw the masked man she was dancing with earlier yelling at Jarrod to leave. Jarrod walked away, but not before shooting Wendy a warning glance.

"_Are you okay?" _The man bent down and pulled Wendy out. He led her back to the chair she had been sitting in prior to his arrival. She started coughing and the man grabbed a dejected glass of water for her to drink. Once she had cleared her throat Wendy sat up and smiled.

"_Thanks."_

_"Not a problem, but who was that man? Did you know him?"_

_"No, no, he was a stranger, and drunk. He didn't know what he was doing." _She wiped her teary eyes and walked over to the edge of the terrance and leaned on the wall out looking the garden. The stranger joined her. They stood side by side for a few minutes until he broke the silence.

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Didn't you ask me that already?" _He smirked.

_"I suppose I did."_ Wendy turned to her side to look at him.

"_So what were you doing back here."_

_"Oh just getting some air. The perfumes were suffocating me." _Wendy smiled at him and he grined back. She turned back to the lawn.

"_What about the woman, did you find her?"_

_"I did."_

_"Oh and where is she?"_

_"Here", _came his husky 's eye brows shot up, and she turned to face him again, but could no longer see the stranger. Instead she saw Peter Pan. The boy who swore off love. The boy who took her to Neverland. The boy who was no longer a boy but a man. Before Wendy could formulate a response Peter's lips came crashing upon hers and she found herself falling into him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Gasp! What will happen now to our two love birds? I can't wait to show you. I own nothing...sadly.**

* * *

Peter pulled back from their kiss slowly. A lazy smile appeared on his face when they broke apart. This was a moment he had been dreaming about ever since he left Neverland and the fantasies were nothing compared to the actual thing. Now that he had found Wendy they leave this place and return to their future home where the happy thoughts of the two of them would restore Neverland to its former glory. He was just about to whisk her off of the terrance and fly away when he was caught off guard by an unseen slap to the face. His head flew to the left and his hand came up to cover the impacted site that was probably very red at the moment.

_"How DARE you",_ Wendy bellowed. She backed away from Peter, eyes red with fury. After all this time he could have come to see her, he chose now. It was to late for them. She was married to Jarrod. They couldn't pick up where they left off all those years ago. It was over. Peter stood shocked. He started to move towards Wendy but she just backed further away.

"_Wendy please",_ he desperately began.

"_No, don't call me that. You lost that right a long time ago." _She was shaking with a barely controlled rage. It was all too much. Wendy turned to go but was stopped when Peter grabbed her arm.

"_Please...let me explain!" _Wendy ceased struggling and her voice turned deadly calm. Her eyes sparkled with a heated rage.

"_Explain what Peter? Why you never came back? Oh wait what about why you didn't stop my wedding. Or may be it could be why you returned my kiss to me in such a cowardly way. There are a number of things that you could explain to me right now, but right now I don't want to hear any of it. I just want you to leave." _Peter's jawline hardened and he stood straighter projecting all the firmness he could. Peter released Wendy's arm.

"_Wendy I think we both know that you pushed me away."_

_"Away",_ she looked confused."_I never pushed you away."_

_"Please Wendy you never called to me, not once. You never told any more stories after that night I returned you and your brothers."_

_"That was because you broke my heart. Peter I loved you. I loved you and you turned me away. You foolish boy how could I talk about you the same way after our adventure?"_

_"That's not fair. I didn't even know what love was", _Peter retorted. Wendy fell silent, and she suddenly looked tired. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed like this was a debate she'd been pondering for a long time. The tension in Peter's shoulder released when he saw the pain etched on her face. Wendy walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. He barely felt her delicate touch, but nevertheless took an intake of breath in anticipation.

"_That's the thing",_ she whispered,"_ you did know. You felt the same happiness I did, but rejected it because you were afraid of what would happen. Change doesn't become you Peter. It never has. I couldn't stay with you forever, we all grow old at some point."_

_"But Wendy", _Peter began. Before he could finish Wendy silenced him with a kiss on the cheek.

"_Please leave I can't bare it", _she whispered, and with that Wendy turned and left the patio.


End file.
